Broken Truths
by Dying Angel1
Summary: Sequel to The Prophecy. "Thanks dad... Harry would have done the same." Audrey said before she headed up the stairs.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Thanks to all the great reviewers!  
  
After that day no one ever saw Harry again. It had been revealed that Harry was truly the son of Snape and that he was missing. But there was one thing Harry never knew...  
  
"Mum! I got the letter from Hogwarts! Yipee!" a little girl of eleven with long silky silvery blond hair, pronounced cheek bones, a pale complexion, a dainty built, and of course those beautiful emerald green eyes that told who her father was.  
  
"Calm down Anastasia." Audrey said with a small smile as painful pangs hit her heart, if only Harry could see his daughter.  
  
When Harry kissed her his tears entered her lips and had flown to her heart bringing her back to life. The only explanation was the prophecy.  
  
During the age of darkness a savior shall be born  
With powers stronger than the dark lord's.  
The child shall be born by a man from the dark and  
A woman from the light.  
  
The one shall encounter challenges  
That shall strengthen  
And shall prepare the one  
For the tasks ahead.  
  
But not enough  
To prepare the chosen one  
For what is in store.  
  
The war shall begin  
And one must die  
For the good of our world.  
  
Love shall fall  
And the chosen one  
Shall die inside.  
  
The chosen one  
Shall not know  
That all isn't lost  
And the one the chosen one  
Has grown to love will always be there.  
  
"Audrey we better go." Snape said as he entered the room.  
  
"But Grandfather! Can't I go to?" Anastasia asked with a pout as she crossed her arms. Snape chuckled lightly.  
  
"Anastasia, this is for work and it could get dangerous." Snape said. Anastasia sighed.  
  
"Come on dad, why won't we bring her to Diagon Alley first then we can have Tom watch over her while we go to work." Audrey suggested as she crossed her legs.  
  
"Please." Anastasia said with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Fine, I give up! Get dressed you two." Snape said as he rolled his eyes but a small smile crept on his face giving him away. Anastasia let out a happy squeal before bounding up the stairs. Audrey stood up and kissed Snape on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks dad. Harry would have done the same." Audrey said softly pain swimming in her eyes. She turned around and headed up the stairs as well to get dressed.  
  
A while later Audrey and Anastasia walked hand in hand towards the Quidditch store while Snape followed them. Suddenly a group of wizards wearing masks and black cloaks appeared in the middle of the road.  
  
"Anastasia!" Audrey shouted as one of the wizards pulled her away from Anastasia.  
  
"Mum!" Anastasia cried out as Snape pulled her into the shop.  
  
"NO!" Were Audrey's last words before a hand clamped over her map and dragged her into a dark alley. 


	2. My Immortal

Author's Note: Hey you guys! I FINALLY updated! I know it took me so long and I'm really sorry!  
  
Audrey tried to escape from her captors grip as pushed her against the wall. He threw he threw her on the ground and pointed his wand at her.  
  
"CRUCIO!" he shouted.  
  
Audrey bit her lip trying to hold back her screams.  
  
"CRUCIO!" he shouted more forcefully. Audrey felt the bitter metallic taste of blood in her mouth as she let out a blood curling scream, a scream of pain, anger, sorrow, and angst, a scream that she had kept inside her for so long. The tears came quick and fast, the tears that she had held on for so long, the hot tears that burned her cheeks and stung her eyes.  
  
"HARRY!" Audrey screamed as she clutched onto the bracelet that Harry had given her on the last Christmas that they had celebrated together.  
  
~ I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone~  
  
"So it's true then, you're his lover, well it's time to say good- bye." The man sneered.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that." A new voice said as a hooded figure walked out of the shadows.  
  
~ These wounds won't seem to heal  
The pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me ~  
  
"Avada Kedavra." The hooded figure shouted. Audrey's captor fell on the cold alley floor dead. The hooded figure walked towards Audrey and knelt down beside. The hooded figure pulled off his hood and took of black leather duster and wrapped it around Audrey. He was a man of Audrey's age with piercing emerald green eyes mentioning of a haunting past. He had a muscular built, broad shouldered and tall. He had definite cheek bones, a pale complexion and fine features. He's hair was jet black and spiked, he was wearing a black silk button up shirt and black pants made of a very fine material.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked softly as he helped her sit up.  
  
"Yah, I'll be fine." Audrey whispered as she took in his appearance. Finally realization hit her.  
  
"Harry?" Audrey whispered as she looked into those familiar emerald green eyes. Her hand tracing his features.  
  
~ You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life that you left behind  
Your face it hunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me ~  
  
"Audrey?" He whispered back in disbelief. Audrey just nodded as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again." Audrey whispered as a tear fell from her eye.  
  
"And I thought I'd lost you forever." Harry whispered back as rain poured down on them.  
  
~ These wounds won't seem to heal  
The pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me~  
  
"I love you." Harry whispered before their lips met in a passionate kiss, tears ran down their faces and mixed with the rain.  
  
Author's Note: Ah! Sweet chappie! Hehe, thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter! Hope you liked this one! 


End file.
